Una razón para volver
by Cronolanea
Summary: Nunca había pensado en William antes, no en serio al menos. William, el bueno de William, con su cara de niño y su eterna mirada de amabilidad.  William/Daisy


La cocina huele a tarta de manzana recién horneada y té con limón. Son casi las cinco y la hora del té es prácticamente la única tradición que aún se respeta en Downtown Abbey desde que comenzó la guerra.

Ya no se celebran grandes banquetes, ni se recibe a importantes invitados. Tampoco se celebran concursos de flores ni fiestas en el jardín.

La guerra se ha apoderado de todo y de todos. El cielo parece más gris, el aire más denso y en Downtown Abbey cada vez queda menos gente.

El reclutamiento es masivo y Bates parece ser el único hombre de la casa que no va a ir a la guerra.

Daisy mira a William que está de pie, en la puerta de la cocina, despidiéndose en silencio. Lleva un uniforme verde y el cabello rubio perfectamente engominado. Parece mayor, mucho mayor que hace tres días y Daisy tiene que apretar los puños a ambos lados de sus caderas para no ponerse a gritar.

Patmore llora tras sus nuevas gafas y Hughes se muerde los labios para controlar sus emociones. Incluso O'Brien parece afectada.

Hay una nube de dolor sobre sus cabezas, una nube que gotea sin descanso y que les persigue, hagan lo que hagan.

"Debería irme" William habla con una total y absoluta calma. Aún así está más pálido que en toda su vida –incluso más pálido que cuando sujeto la mano de su madre en su lecho de muerte." Branson debe estar esperando fuera"

Branson se despidió de ellos hace una hora, pero Daisy solo podía pensar en William. Nunca había pensado en William antes, no en serio al menos. William, el bueno de William, con su cara de niño y su eterna mirada de amabilidad.

Anna y Gwen le abrazan y Bates y Carson le da un par de palmadas en la espalda, mientras él se queda quieto.

"Cuídate muchacho"

William y Daisy cruzan sus miradas y ella no puede dejar de pensar en algo que decir. Boquea, temblando de pies a cabeza, pero nada de lo que pueda decir tiene sentido. No hay nada que pueda hacer para verle sonreír.

William sale de la cocina y Patmore suelta un pequeño sollozo, con la mano contra el pecho. La señorita Hughes rodea sus hombros e intenta consolarla. La señorita Hughes es bastante buena en eso –aunque no lo suficiente para Daisy.

Debemos volver al trabajo. Nada cambiara por mucho que nos lamentemos.

Anna y Gwen se ponen en marcha rápidamente pero a Daisy le cuesta moverse. Es tan injusto que le falta el aire, tan injusto…

Daisy sale corriendo de la cocina, ignorando la voz del señor Carson. Nunca antes había estado en el piso de arriba –ha excepción de las pocas veces que ayuda a Gwen y Anna con las habitaciones de las señoritas- pero no le cuesta demasiado dar con el recibidor y encontrar la puerta de salida.

Lady Cora, Lady Mary y Lady Edith están allí para despedirse de William y Daisy siente que se sonroja cuando las tres la miran confundidas.

William es una figura que se aleja por el camino de piedra y Daisy tiene que correr un poco más deprisa para alcanzarle.

"¡Espera, espera!"

Daisy logra tocar su brazo y William se da la vuelta. Parece extrañado, pero aún así rodea su codo con la palma de la mano mientras ella intenta recuperar la respiración.

"¡Daisy! ¿Qué o…?"

"¡He estado pensando!" Daisy habla entrecortadamente, intentando que su corazón deje de bombear tan rápido "Podemos ir juntos a la feria. El año que viene, cuando hayas vuelto. Si es que quieres ir…"

William abre mucho los ojos, sorprendido, de una manera que a Daisy le hace sonreír.

"¿A…a la feria? ¡Claro! Iremos a la feria"

"Bien"

"Bien"

La carga en el pecho de Daisy se aligera un poco cuando William esboza una tímida sonrisa.

"Daisy…"

"¿Si?"

"¿Podría, quizá, escribirte? Mientras estoy fuera"

"Por supuesto que puedes William. Escríbeme"

Ambos sonríen y Daisy da media vuelta porque sabe que si no lo hace, William no lo hará. Él la sigue con la mirada, hasta que su figura se pierde dentro de Downtown Abbey y su aroma a manzana es solo un recuerdo.

William sigue su camino, con una sonrisa en los labios. Ya tiene una razón para volver.


End file.
